German published patent application 4,037,237 describes a control system for a drive unit wherein a desired output torque of the drive unit including a transmission is pregiven in dependence upon the position of the accelerator pedal. A gear position of the transmission is determined and set in dependence upon this desired output torque and the engine torque is influenced in accordance with a setting of this desired output torque. The desired engine torque to be set is thereby determined from the desired output torque, output rotational speed and transmission ratio via a characteristic field. The open-loop control of engine power parameters such as throttle-flap position or fuel metering then takes place likewise via a characteristic field in dependence upon desired torque and engine speed.
However, the above published patent application does not provide information with respect to the procedure for making the desired engine torque available.